A Manly Heart
by Discovery's Daughter
Summary: Its been many years since the Justice Five Tournament happened. the bladebreakers have all raised their own families. Rei and Mariah too are living happily with their son, though they don't know at what price and the danger that looms ahead, which could prove even the ultimate sacrifice to be futile. Many genres intertwine here, from hurt/comfort to romance to family and friendship
1. Chapter 1

Hello Everyone, I hope you like this. This is my very first fic. And its special to me. I am not a regular manga/anime geek, but beyblade is important to me; one, because I loved it from its very first episode and two, because it is one of the things that made my childhood memorable, before my mother's death turned my life over. Beyblade is a memory that reminds of the peace and normalcy that was home's warmth. I have come to love a lot more anime since then but beyblade will always have its special place.

Lastly, I don't own Beyblade, nor any of its characters. I love them to bits though and I do own the plot of this story . :)

Chapter 1

The little boy flopped about in the shallow pool, giggling away madly, as his father held him tightly in his secure and muscular arms.

"Come on Nakagou, you can break away my boy", he challenged the little toddler.

The boy didn't really feel the need to break away. He always loved the way he felt in his father's arms. And nothing really mattered when it was his dad teaching him to swim, instead of some random coach who had taught him to float and cycle but nothing else. It was fun too. But Papa thought the coach was going too slow, which was why he had decided to teach the child himself.

The silly little antics stopped soon, as a sweet voice called out to them. Nakagou and Rei stopped and looked to the source of the sound. Sighing, they got out of the water, they knew Mariah had come to take them inside.

Nakagou loved Sundays. His dad stayed home and his mum prepared delicious breakfast, which they all tucked in together, after a swim or doing something fun that had been promised by Rei the previous week. Next week, it would be the treehouse.

Mariah piled two plates with fries, buns, fried herring and fruits for her beloved 'men', one of whom was 4 and the other who was ofcourse 28. She loved family time. Though she wasn't so sure if she loved being in the little suburb outside New York. She had never wanted to come to America. She had wanted a quiet life in the little village where she and Rei had grown up . Yes, she had wanted a nice little womanhood in a cozy household, despite the fact that she was a brilliant beyblader. What she had now, was nice too, only she wished it were what she really yearned for. Suddenly, she came out of her trance, as she realized Nakagou was asking for ketchup. Rolling her eyes in amusement at the puppy dog eyes of her son, she passed him the ketchup.

"Everything okay love, you look troubled" asked Rei. He could tell when Mariah looked disturbed or faraway.

Mariah just gave Rei a small smile and looked at Nakagou. He was a sturdy child with neat habits and sweet manners. He didn't look like either of his parents; he didn't have his father's amber eyes or his mother's bright pink hair. On the contrary, he looked a lot like someone they had known long ago. With two toned blue hair and dark crimson eyes, Nakagou could have been not Rei's but Kai Hiwatari's son. Only, he was in reality Rei's and Mariah's son. There could be a lot of children with slate hair and crimson eyes. But such a child in an orphanage, had triggered painful things in Rei's mind. Mariah's doomed motherhood was eating away at him because she wanted a child to hold to her bosom and to love with all her heart. They had considered and rejected the idea of adoption many times. But when, Rei saw Nakagou in that orphanage, he knew at once what he had to do.

Mariah had protested at the idea, but one meeting with the little guy had squeezed her heart. She knew all orphanages were not like the abbey and Nakagou could have been anybody's child. For some reason, she had trouble seeing him as anything else but a much younger Kai, which was why she wanted to protect him so bad. Having been the bladebreakers' friend for so long and Rei's lover for as long as she could remember, she knew exactly what Kai's life had been. She hoped to God that he was happy now wherever he was, even if he hadn't kept in touch with anyone of them. More than that, she hoped that whosoever had left Nakagou in that place, wasn't Kai.

That's for the 1st chapter, Please review and tell me how you like it and anything else that you might want to say to me. I won't be motivated to write more if I don't get reviews, so please review :)


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, I feel so sad that I got no reviews…..that bad …huh ! well, it won't stop me from writing and updating. So here goes….

Chapter 2

Rei put the little boy to sleep, humming him a lullaby he himself didn't understand. Ofcourse, he did not know its words, but he did know the melody. The song was about a child-queen that had melted the ice heart of the dreaded snow witch. Sighing, Rei wondered to himself about the origins of the strange epic-like lullaby. Russian in nationality, it reminded him of Kai, which was the only reason why Rei used to hum it to his son. Rei knew that someday, he would have to come clean. Mariah deserved the truth. And so did his little boy. It was just that Rei could not bring himself to say it.

Mariah was washing the dishes and putting them away to dry up, when she heard footsteps behind her, footsteps she knew as well as the back of her hand.

" Rei, what is it ? It has something to do with Naka, isn't it. I am not blind. I saw you fidgeting the entire day. And those eyes …..they have never been so shifty. What is it that you are not telling me Rei ? I am your wife. I have a right to the truth; if for nothing else, then just so that I can help you with whatever it is that is troubling you. Please tell me Rei, what's wrong ? "

Rei was finding it hard to tell Mariah but he had decided now, and there was no going back on this

_Flashback, 3 years ago_

" Urgent call for Rei Kon, in the office please "

Rei looked up from his research papers and saw his assistant holding a message that urged him to take an urgent call.

"Its from Russia, Sir "

Rei froze. This had something to do with the strange gut feeling he had been experiencing for a while now. The gut feeling felt like a river of ice moving through him at that moment. He rushed out to take the call he knew he would come one day.

"Kai, is that you ? " Rei began abruptly.

There was a moment's silence on the other end before a thickly accented voice said in reasonably good English that it was calling from Kyovav Care Centre for homeless children, regarding a child who had been left at their doorstep with nothing on him but a piece of paper with what had turned out to be Rei's phone number written on it. Rei asked desperately if they knew anything about who the child was or who his parents were. The voice on the other end declined politely, even as he at once told them that he would be coming to take the child that very week.

Rei was distressed. The miscarriage Mariah had just suffered, had left her barren. She was in a state of shock and it was upto him to save his wife from certain death or imminent insanity. He wondered if this was God's way of miraculously telling him that even if they had rejected adoption as an option, they would still have a child who they would love, if not for themselves, then certainly for who the child almost certainly belonged to.

'Yes, that would be it', Rei had thought to himself. It had taken some doing but Rei had convinced Mariah that he wanted to adopt, even if she was against it. Mariah had been hurt and confused when Rei had left her alone for nearly 3 days. She had blamed herself and grieved over her husband's betrayal, not knowing it for what it really was. And soon enough, Rei turned up on the third day and took Mariah to meet Naka at Hitashi Day Care, where he had temporarily placed the child under a sister's care, warning them to keep quiet about Naka's orgins , to his wife. Mariah, to Rei's much needed relief had fallen in love with the little ball of warmth and love, the moment she saw the tiny one. They had christened him Nakagou, lovingly and thoughtfully, as any new parents would. Rei was happy and he knew he could never bring himself to tell Mariah the actual truth, simply because the one truth he saw, was Mariah's blooming motherhood and the joy it had brought into both their lives.

_End Flashback_

Mariah looked at Rei, stunned and teary eyed. She hadn't known for certain if it was Kai's child she was loving and raising, but she was almost sure now. What she didn't dare tell Rei, was that she had suspected something of this sort all along. Only, it had seemed unlikely to her, that her husband would ever be involved in Kai's matters. However, now her thoughts had been confirmed. Who else knew Rei even a little bit in Russia, let alone enough, to leave their child in the middle of nowhere, with nothing but a phone number that belonged to Rei. She said nothing. Rei felt her as he realized that she had understood and had perhaps been waiting to find out something like this. He was relieved because he knew, she would not give Naka up. He was still their child.

The question that hung in the air still, was a hard one though. Where was Kai, if he was alive at all ? And if he wasn't, then why, and was Nakagou truly an orphan, with regards to his biological parents ?

.

.

.

That was all for the second chapter guys. Please review. It feels good to get reviews and its quite motivating. Remember, if you don't give me reviews, I will not share my fics anymore with you all. I will write cause it makes me happy. And it makes me happier still, to share things about the characters we all love so much. But it hurts, when you don't like what I have to say about their tales. So please…Be nice to me and Review. All kinds of feedback is welcome and appreciated


	3. Chapter 3

Aww…..Thank you for the reviews. They are so motivating. I just hope you always like where the story is going, and if you don't, please don't hesitate to tell me. I love you all ! muaaaahhh. On with the chapter then

Chapter 3

**12 YEARS AGO**

The price had been too high. Kai Hiwatari was cold, the great, indestructible force of fire, was….cold. There was no other word. His battle with Brooklyn had cost him a lot more than he thought he was willing to pay….Dranzer….Oh…

The loss was too much, the pain was tangible and thick as if a thousand white hot knives were tearing into his skin, all at once. But Kai was a fighter. He knew the phoenix would rise from its ashes, and for that alone, he hoped and held on to his own spirit and its warmth. Sure, he could feel the familiar tug inside, a tug that told him of a comforting heartbeat separate from his own but still tied to it; Dranzer's heartbeat, in its immortal and loyal comfort.

Kai was strong, but he was also terrified. He had told no one of what had happened in that corridor. Even the G-Revolution did not know that Dranzer had shattered. And Kai would sooner die than tell them, just what it had cost him to fight off Brooklyn. Yes, the price had been too high. But at the same time, a peace filled him. He was happy to think that children would beyblade in peace and innocence and discover it in all its purity, without malice and hidden agendas. He was relieved to think that Biovolt would not destroy any more children and their happy childhoods. He smiled unexpectedly to himself. He felt, for the very first time in his life, that he would probably now find the sheer normalcy of a home and family, as he would raise his own in the coming years. He was sure he would not admit it to anyone, that his ultimate wish was to have a home full of laughing and chattering children, with whom he would play in the park on holidays and hear them call him 'dad', as he would buy them all their favorite flavors of ice-cream. He wished to see his wife unpacking the picnic basket, calling them all in mock reprimand, to eat lunch first and then have ice-cream. Was it too much to ask for ? Kai wondered. And he decided that it wasn't. It was what everyone should have and they would, if they or someone else close to them, would not destroy everything for the sake of greed.

Kai did not know where to go from there. He had not even completed his schooling, but he was a champion blader. Maybe he could find a job as a coach somewhere, in some small school. Even if he couldn't teach beyblading, he could give them Physical Training classes, as most sports teachers did in almost every school.

Kai continued walking, with a mixture of many emotions in his heart, the strongest ones being pain and hope.

**PRESENT**

He coughed and sputtered. His body hurt too much. It was unbearable. He coughed again and this time, it was a wet, slick cough. Kai did not need to be told what it meant. He was holding on, but for whom, he didn't know. Pain consumed him as he quit fighting for the night. He would continue tomorrow, he knew he would, because he wanted to. It was just that he didn't know why !

Nakagou got his very first beyblade today. It was white and shiny like his father's. Only it didn't have a bitbeast yet. Naka didn't understand what the bitbeasts were all about though he knew they were pure and powerful and the cleanest kind of energy; spirit energy. Thanks to the practices of his parents, he had learnt a lot about the old ways and they fascinated him even though he really didn't understand them. What puzzled him most, was a shadow in the back of his head that whispered things in his voice, seemingly to someone else. He didn't understand the words but they felt like the things his mama said, when comforting him if he was sick or hurt. In any case, putting the thought out of his little mind, he rushed out to play with his newest best friend.

.

.

.

.

I hope you like this chapter. Please don't forget to review. And stay tuned, there's a lot more ahead :)


	4. Life Could be Good

Hello everyone, Thank you for the nice reviews, though I definitely would appreciate more of them. You see, reviews are an author's opium. As I promised, I am updating regularly, and if you guys want this fic to go on longer and better, you will have to stay with me, to read with as much enthusiasm as I write. I may sound funny here, but I am not the actual author of this fic. Its more like these characters are breathing their life stories into my ears, so that you could know more about them, simply because you love them so much. I guess I've said enough. Onward, with the chapter now

Chapter 4

**10 YEARS AGO**

"Run around the field 5 times boys, and no shortcuts….I will be checking. If I see anyone moving out of the white line at the corners, I will make them run an extra round. Come on now, start running now " And with these usual everyday commands, Coach Hiwatari blew his whistle.

Panting, the students came to a halt at his next whistle, some 4 minutes later. They hated running but they knew it was for the best. Coach Hiwatari was only a few years older to them, and he had been among the world champions in Beyblading. They longed to be like him, which is why they worked extra hard under his strict guidance and constant encouragement.

The Headmaster was observing the playground from afar. He had hired the young coach only a year back and so soon, he was beginning to see results. Never before had his boys won accolades at inter-school sporting events. And now those medals came only to Tiyashei High School.

"I must offer him a pay rise", thought the older teacher.

Kai was pleased at the boys' progress. Their hard work and dedication gladdened his sore heart like nothing else did. And they were not shaping up to be just beybladers, many of them had turned out to be potentially world class athletes and players for even sports like tennis and football. Kai felt at home at last. He had hungered for power and freedom and adventure at one point in time. Today, his maturity and wisdom, acquired at such a young age, by weathering life's storms with a quiet determination, had given him a simple and uncomplicated serenity. It shone on his young face, making him look much older, even though he was hardly twenty yet.

The day ended as the last bell rang. Kai made his way to the cycle stand where his bi-cycle was parked under a shed. As he started to mount, he noticed the headmaster hurrying towards him. Kai un-mounted and greeted the senior man.

"Kai, my dear boy, I am so pleased with the way you are teaching my students. I know a cycle stand is hardly the place to tell you this, but we have decided to offer you a pay rise, and accommodation at the school premises. No more living in rented rat holes for you. You are a brilliant teacher and you deserve the respect and dignity that comes with it. I expect to see you in my office at 8 am tomorrow, so that we could officially offer you the increment."

All this was said very fast. Kai blinked a few times, stunned at his luck. He had been happy just teaching the boys and now, he had been offered good money and a good house too. He thanked the headmaster graciously but in his usual scarce manner, as he was a man of few words.

Dazed, he rode away, hardly seeing where he was going.

It was still the middle of the month and considering he didn't have to save for next month's rent, he decided to celebrate. He did the first thing that came to his mind. Without much ado, he quickly made his way to the market. He needed to buy a few things today. A bottle of fine peach wine, some cheese, a joint of roast lamb, honey and a block of sinful chocolate ice-cream graced his shopping basket an hour later. He also picked up salmon, canned peas and corn. There was so much he had to do today. He called the local florist and ordered for a few things, which puzzled the florist, considering Kai was a bachelor and single. Nevertheless, a customer was a customer and the florist took the order without comment.

The mysterious Mr. Hiwatari's behavior seemed odd to even the departmental store people. A man who never purchased anything more than milk, greens and meat, had purchased ingredients for a kingly feast. But as it was, a customer was a customer, so they refrained from commenting as well.

Kai didn't know if he was being rather reckless in shopping with such a free hand. But he did remind himself, that had he wanted, he could have owned Hiwatari enterprises had he been Voltaire's puppet. It was choice. And he had made the choice. Austerity was a small price to pay for the abundant peace that he lived in for now. And for that alone, he thought he could celebrate even if the next few days could prove to be slightly hard.

Enjoying the weight of his shopping bags, and the breeze across his skin, he cycled on to his little flat; rat hole or not, it was home atleast for another night.

That's end of chapter 4. Please review if you want to know what happened next.


	5. A Promise

So everyone, I am still writing because I must. They deserve their story told. And while I know they primarily belong to their 'creator', Aoki Takao, I do believe them to be real. They may be from another parallel universe or time or reality, but they are real. And I am glad to be writing about them even though I don't own any of them or the series of Beyblade. What I would appreciate though are REVIEWS. I have told you that reviews are opium to an author and I am no different. I hope you enjoy what I write and that you appreciate my updating the story every day. I would be glad to have your support in any form, if only , just to know that you are reading this. I like hearing from you all cause I love you guys. I've said enough, time to go ahead with the story

Chapter 5

10 YEARS AGO

The night was beautiful. The once bare and simple little room felt warm and romantic, lit with tens of candles and with its floor covered in rose petals. Little brightly colored paper fans and other origami pieces decorated the walls, casting magical shadows as the flickers of the many candles danced in the dark.

In the middle of the room, on the small but comfortable bed, lay two figures. One was a tall, lean and muscular young man with two-toned blue hair that flopped all over his nape and brow. The figure next to him was that of a petite young woman with kind brown eyes and a shock of long, curly black hair that fell past her hips. She wrapped her slim, shapely legs around his as she snuggled closer to him. Both of them were drowsy after the fine wine and food. But something else showed in their sleepy eyes. A gentle hunger, tapered with passion and need burned brightly behind their sensuously closed eyelids. They had known each other for a year now and they had never been together this way before.

Today was special. He brought her chin up with his gentle and strong hands. Lost in the depths of each other's eyes, they seemed oblivious to the warmth that was originating in the pit of their bellies. But not for long. The passion, laced with desire and love soon revealed itself as Kai dipped down to taste her honey lips. The night was still young. They had plenty of time tonight, to fill an eternity in every moment, and they did. They made love with the wonder of the new couple that they were and with the intensity of the eternal lovers they aspired to be.

For the first time in forever, Kai felt young and light. It seemed as if nothing could go wrong with Ashiyaan by his side. The pretty Iranian girl, with her impish smile and laughing eyes had stolen Kai's heart and hidden it inside her. Kai had no idea that he had fallen head over heels in love with her.

He didn't know it then. But it was a beautiful feeling.

The morning dawned bright and sunny. He rushed to his school, as Ashiyaan packed the few things he owned.

He went to the Headmaster's office and was ushered in. The senior most member of the Board of School Governors, Mr. Tatami stood next to the Headmaster. Smiling, the elderly man patted Coach Hiwatari, handing him the letter of increment and the details of faculty housing in the school's hostel area. Kai thanked them again, in his quiet, composed manner. He excused himself soon, as the bell rang for the first lesson. He made his way to the ground, where he knew his students would be waiting. As usual, Kai began with the warm up exercises and running, before starting with the actual practice and training of various sports.

He noticed that Goki, a clown-like 13 year old was almost as good as a professional with his beyblade. The same was true for Shuili, a small 12 year old girl who had joined the school that very year. Pleased, he finally felt he could create for the school a world class beyblading team, which would win the world championships in the coming years. It was a big dream and a difficult one to reach. But Kai was willing to wait and persevere till he trained his students to that level. He had been a world champion. He knew exactly what it took. And he was sure he could give it to these children. For some reason, he felt he owed it to them, for having saved his sanity and self-esteem. More than that, he owed it to them for all the lost children from the abbey, who had probably grown up to be lost adults. Kai would have been one those broken souls too, had these children not accepted him for everything he was, and not for what they wanted him to be. In some manner, they had saved him in ways even the bladebreakers couldn't have. And for that, Kai gave thanks. He meant it.

Ashiyaan felt content. She had waited all her life for her special one. Her parents had given up any hope for her marriage even, but she had waited. She knew by instinct that she was meant for someone. And here she was, 8 years Kai's senior but madly in love with him. Somehow the wide age gap had been bridged as she had realized that Kai's wisdom went way beyond even her own. And she wasn't complaining. Love with her special one, was what she had been looking for. And she had found it. Who would have thought that a simple sharing of coffee at a nondescript exhibition would lead her to the love of her life. She had been a wealthy tourist, and he, a struggling sports teacher. Nevertheless, what had looked like star-crossed romance, had blossomed into a sweet and uncomplicated relationship. Yes, it had been hard for her to get her parents to agree. It had been hard as hell. But they had given in ultimately, for Kai had rid their heart of a terrible fear; fear that their child would remain unmarried and age alone, with no husband to love and no children to hold to her bosom. Unwillingly, reluctantly and finally, gladly, they had welcomed Kai. She had never dared to hope that everything would be fine so soon. But again, she wasn't complaining. She was so glad that she was bursting with joy. Sighing in a contented peace, she skipped and pranced around as she gathered Kai's things, that were to be taken to his new home.

Kai and Ashiyaan stood admiring the new house. He held her around the waist protectively. They still had to unpack most of the things. But even in minimum furnishings, the house already felt warm and welcoming. Kai looked at Ashiyaan and his eyes seemed to say "Welcome to your house", to which she replied with a tug to his arm, implying, "Not mine or yours, but OUR house". With the promise of happy years ahead, they stepped in together, into not their house but their home.

That's the end of Chapter 5. Everyone, Please do leave reviews. If there are no reviews, I don't think I will update anytime soon again, not because I'm hungry for reviews, but because it hurt to think that you guys are not liking what I write…...In any case, I love you and Happy Reading


	6. Festivities

As much as I love writing this fic, I am so sad that nobody reviewed. That bad, is it ? *sigh* In any case, I love writing, so I am still writing. But trust me, it took me a long mental debate with myself to will myself for writing this next chapter, rather than anything else. So if you guys like the fic, tell me and if you don't, still tell me. Love you all.

Chapter 6

10 YEARS AGO

Kai and Ashiyaan had a quiet wedding in a small church outside the town. Since Kai was a Catholic, Ashiyaan had wanted the ceremony in Japan to be a Christian one. They would be having a Persian ceremony too later that week, in Tehran.

Kai's heart was thumping loudly. And his brow was sweaty. He wanted to give so much to Ashiyaan, as her lover and as her husband, but he wasn't sure if he could. But then again, the other option was parting ways, which he knew would kill them both. And so, he stayed rooted to the spot in front of the alter, awaiting his princess to emerge from the sacred doors.

Soon enough, Ashiyaan, with her arm draped on her guardian's walked along the aisle, slowly and gracefully. A rosy blush crept along on her radiant cheeks. Her mouth was smiling gently. The snow-white dress she wore was tinged with a hue of cool blue, giving her the look of a snow fairy. Her hair had been pulled up in an elegant knot at the back of her neck, though a few stray ebony tendrils fell to her creamy shoulders. The veil covering her face barely covered the happy glow on her lovely face.

She smiled some more as she saw how handsome Kai looked. He looked even more breath-taking than he usually did, if such a thing were even possible. He smiled a warm smile, as if trying to reassure her that this new life was a promise he meant to keep.

The priest recited the sacred verses from the Testament, outlining the virtues of a good marriage, and the vows were exchanged, in a shy but determined manner. Each vow that they took, seemed like a golden thread binding their destinies and their very souls together.

"Until the end of eternity", and they oath ceremony was done. The crowd looked taken aback at the last words. But Kai had had them changed for a reason. Death was too sure to come someday or the other. A lifetime, was not all that he wanted with Ashiyaan. He wanted her by his side till the end of time and the end of eternity was when he knew they could part, as they would both cease to exist.

It was a very deep and solemn thought. If his old friends saw him now, they would be surprised to see such drastic change in their dour and sour captain. It wasn't really change. It was just that for the first time, Kai had not been able to uproot the flowers of love and hope that had stealthily stolen their way into the barren land that was his heart.

As he slipped the simple gold rind onto Ashiyaan's finger, he felt tears well up in his eyes. He kissed her tenderly and passionately, both at the same time. He held her close and blinked his tears away before anybody could see them.

For the newly wed couple, that evening was spent with their close friends from work and the neighbourhood. Receiving good wishes and blessings, Kai was amazed at his good luck. Just about 10 years ago, when he had escaped the abbey, he would never have dared to hope for such immense happiness. And here he was, a rather young husband, head over heels in love with his beautiful bride.

That night they shared a bed, but in chastity. Ashiyaan was not a virgin. And she was glad that it had indeed been her husband who had taken her maidenhead. But in the candlelight, she had not been able to admire her husband, who she knew would be exquisite in his bodily glory. At the same time though, she wanted to wait for the ceremony to be completed in Tehran.

That night, she laid her head on Kai's strong shoulder while he played with her soft, fragrant hair. As she drifted off to sleep, Kai let his tears fall freely. He wept silently but passionately. One who hasn't cried like that ever, does not really know of the comfort found in allowing the dam to break and spill out of the eyes. Kai wept in thanks and in past sorrow. He wept for strength and in the joy and peace he had finally found.

The next morning, they left early for the Narita Airport, after a light breakfast of cereal and milk. They hurried because it would take them a 5 hour journey to reach the big, bustling airport, almost in the heart of Tokyo. Their little suburb was not just 5 hours away from there but also 50 years behind in time. Yet, they loved this little town to bits and would be back within a couple of days.

The bus journey was mostly an uneventful one. Except for a little rain, nothing disturbed the quiet trip. The airport, as always was full of activity. People walked with purpose and hurried about in a determined way, to wherever it was that they were going. Very few stopped to idle away, even for a bit. Ashiyaan and Kai were no strangers to International air travel. They went through the various security checks and were soon cleared to board the flight.

On the plane, Ashiyaan removed her shoes and socks as she sought to get more comfortable. Within minutes, she was again fast asleep on Kai's shoulder. He smiled slightly at this, savoring the warmth that spread through his entire being. A couple of hours later, Kai woke her up, just as she had requested, so that she could go the washroom and wear her scarf before they touched down in Tehran.

Kai had seen her in a traditional headscarf only once before, the very first time he had met her. And today, he looked more closely once she returned. He noticed that the scarf added to her charm and beauty, imparting her with an innocent radiance and accentuating her beautiful, happy face. Like an idiot, he felt himself fall in love with her all over again.

The plane soon landed in Tehran. And as expected, Mr. and Mrs. Hamdih were waiting for them. Ashiyaan's father gave his daughter and his son-in-law warm hugs in quick succession, while her mother kissed the hands of her dear son-in-law.

They had little time at hand. There was an important ceremony at their house today. Kai enjoyed the car ride to Ashiyaan's home. Tehran was a big metropolitan city, with a large number of malls, gleaming buildings, wide roads and green belts. He saw the cultural differences too. There were mosques and prayer houses every few miles and much of the architecture had been done in traditional Islamic style.

He wished for 4 more pairs of eyes so that he could see and savor everything; there were way too many interesting things that he couldn't afford to miss.

Their destination arrived and a servant came to take them in. They left their bags in the car itself, as Mr. Hamdih told them that a servant would take care of these small things.

There were important matters to attend to, such as the evening's Namzadi or Engagement ceremony. Ofcourse a few ceremonies and steps were being skipped. But considering the unusual union, Ashiyaan's parents were okay with it.

The Namzadi took place in the presence of a Muslim priest and close family members and friends. Kai had been made to take the Shahadah or the testimony of faith earlier, as he could not be married to Ashiyaan without it, according to Persian traditions and religious doctrine.

The rings they had exchanged during their Catholic ceremony had been kept safely in a velvet case. For this engagement ceremony, Kai had purchased for her an expensive diamond ring. It was all good, he thought. The simple gold band she could wear on regular days and the diamond ring she could keep safe for special occasions. Kai was made to wear a traditional Persian garment that fell past his knees. The pants worn under the tunic were loose and comfortable. He looked like an exotic middle eastern fantasy, with his slate hair and traditional outfit. Ashiyaan wore an onion colored dress with a veil and a headscarf. She looked even more shy today and Kai blushed. The evening passed quietly as sacred verses were again read and rings were exchanged. Smiling in pure joy, Ashiyaan looked from her ring to her husband. She didn't know what it had cost him, but there was no doubt that the diamond was a symbol of his undying love for her.

The ceremony was followed by the Shirin Khordan or the Eating of Sweets. Spiced, sweet tea was served with almond sweet bread and pistachio biscuits, along with a variety of other sweets including ice-cream with crushed sweet noodles and nuts. Kai had never seen such festivity before. Something about the array of such brilliant colors and shimmers made his heart leap. He was feeling so joyful, he couldn't believe it. Many people came to congratulate him. They gave him one-armed hugs and kissed his hands.

Kai nodded to them graciously with a constant smile, something he never knew could manage. Today, it finally felt as if had exorcized all his past demons. Happily, he strode forward and shook hands with people, taking initiative, for the very first time in his life, to try and know people better, simply because he wanted to.

The next day was a big day. The butterflies in Kai's stomach were worse than they had been the other day in church. The Sofreye Aghd or the wedding ceremony was a big deal, in more than one ways. Seven herbs, seven pastries, the mirror of fate, the blessed bread with calligraphic carving on it, formed part of the huge and elaborate wedding spread. Coins, honey and crystals made up another part of the spread. Symbols of fertility in the form of dry fruits, certain exotic berries and other heavenly fruits were also placed near the sacred texts, in this case the Quran and the New Testament (The new testament or the Injeel is sacred to the muslims as well) .

The contract of the wedding gift was signed before the ceremony began. The scholar asked the bride and the groom separately; and thrice, if they accepted the other person as their spouse. The consents were stated loud and clear and after the third round of consents was over, a mirror was passed under Ashiyaan's golden veil, so that she could see Kai, who blushed furiously.

The wedding done, they scholar congratulated the couple. Others around them also came and congratulated the family.

The wedding feast consisted of many exotic dishes of oriental and South Asian origin. Some Japanese and Russian dishes also graced the table, keeping in mind the nationality of their son-in-law.

Kai was stuffed to his neck, with sweets and other tasty food. Most of it had been fed to him by guests and family members; yes, he saw Ashiyaan's family as his own now.

Tired and exhausted, Kai politely asked if he could be excused for a while. Noticing her husband's fatigued expression, Ashiyaan told her dad that she and Kai were going upto the room that had been prepared for them.

Kai smiled with gratefulness this time. He was married finally, in a firm and complete way. Oh, he couldn't contain his joy. Ashiyaan was escorted by her mother to the staircase that led to the room. Kai was waiting for them at the foot of the staircase. Smiling warmly, Mrs. Hamdih left the happy couple there. Ashiyaan slipped her hand into Kai's and they climbed the staircase to their room. Kai was tired, but it was finally his wedding night. Today he wanted to share all of himself with Ashiyaan. There would be no ghosts he promised himself, even though a fear lurked in the back of his mind about what would happen without the dim, dark protection of candlelight.

Please guys, review. I hate begging for reviews, but here I am, doing exactly that. It has taken me a long time to write this chapter, and it has taken me a lot of effort too. Please do review. I'd appreciate it greatly.


	7. Revelations

**Thank You** **Korsakovia and Beyblade-Lover for your positive and encouraging reviews. This chapter is the next installment in this story. This chapter was very hard for me to right, for one simple reason, that it's not easy to maintain a writer's POV when the character's life is being whispered in poignant words, against a backdrop of tumultuous emotions. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please don't forget to review.**

Chapter 7

Ashiyaan entered first. The large circular bed was decorated with rose petals. A crimson hue lit the bedpost up, while a warm, bright glow illuminated the rest of the room. Kai pulled Ashiyaan close in a tight embrace. The hug symbolized many things; love and faith, hope and joy, sorrow and healing. No tears made their way out this time. It was as if his demons were almost willing to go to bed now. Ashiyaan held her husband close, reveling in his strength. The day was done. And she was content. She was tired and sleepy. She held Kai's hand and gently led him to the bed. Caressing his neck, she moved to undress him. As she placed her hand on the hem of Kai's tunic, he held her hand and looked into her eyes. There was fear and hope in his, innocence and love in hers. She gave him a small, encouraging smile and pulled at his clothes again. This time he did not stop her. Each moment seemed excruciatingly long as Kai sat unmoving, like an oak, while she slowly removed his clothes. He held his breath, as she pulled off his undershirt, only to hear a gasp behind him. He let his breath out and sighed.

Ashiyaan was taking her sweet time to undress her husband. She knew he would be beautiful and exquisite. But once the delightful task was over, she saw the very last thing she had expected to see. Yes, Kai was lean and ripped. His body was made up of hard planes that cut at the right angles. The man was meant for wild nights of sin and sex. His back was straight and strong...and ... marred with scars upon scars upon scars. She held back her sobs as her eyes took everything in. There were innumerable long welts and thick scars that looked horribly like whip marks. There were old but deep and angry looking stab wounds, satiny raised mounds of flesh that looked like burns and other scars of which she could not tell the source. Her breast heaving and her mouth dry, she trembled as she moved around to survey his chest. The hard torso she loved pressing herself against was as scarred as his once lovely back. His chest and stomach too were covered in whip marks and old burns. The cruelest of these injuries was a large brand in the center of his chest, in the shape of a phoenix. In certain places, she could see raised, bony structures under the skin; these were broken ribs that that had either healed clumsily or not healed at all. Ashiyaan was terrified of looking at her husband's face. Perhaps she thought he would be angry. But he wasn't.

"It doesn't hurt anymore. Even the bones mended themselves well. Don't worry", Kai's tone was gentle but his words seemed clipped.

Ashiyaan embraced him again and let her tears fall freely. Awkwardly, Kai placed his hand on her back and let her cry. A few minutes later, he led her to the bed and brought her a nightgown from her bridal trousseau. She smiled at him lovingly and went to change in the washroom. Kai waited patiently for her to come out. He was lost in thoughts, when she placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. She lay him down on the bed and pulled the covers up to his chin, as if the flimsy sheet could somehow protect him from whatever horrors had befallen him in a past she hadn't shared with him. 'Who had hurt him so badly ? What else had they done to him ? Had it all been done at once ? Had he screamed ? Had they tied him down ? Why had they hurt him ?', The questions were screaming at Ashiyaan's mind. She felt betrayed to a certain extent. She felt she had the right to know these things and that Kai should have told her before marrying her. She knew she would ask him for answers. But tonight was not the night for this. Moreover, the one thing no revelation could change, was that she loved Kai and that he loved her back. Sighing, she put an arm around him and slept.

The demons didn't scream that night, and blood did not gush out of the wounds of his soul. The phoenix's song was not one of lament, but one of faith. Warmth surrounded the poor, wounded boy as he wept for the family he had never had. A man ten years his senior, came and picked him up.

"Destiny has a different plan for us, young Kai. Don't weep. It will all be good.", said the slate haired man.

Crimson eyes met crimson eyes, as a gentle breeze blew around them. Nodding, the little boy picked up his blue blade and walked back. The man absentmindedly rubbed the phoenix brand on his chest, as he realized that the touch somehow felt much gentler than his own.

Kai woke with a start, to find a sleeping Ashiyaan gently stroking the phoenix brand on his chest.

**That was the seventh chapter folks. I hope you like it. I'm really sorry I've taken so long to update. I was too busy with college work and family issues. Please do review and let me know how you like where the story is going.**


	8. The home he nver had

Chapter 8

**Thanks for your review Korsakovia. Onward with the chapter now. Sorry for the long wait **

10 YEARS AGO

Ashiyaan loved her new life with her husband. Her wedding night had indeed strengthened her bond. Agreed, that they hadn't done what all couples inevitably do on their first night. But what they had done had empowered them both with a deep and unshakable sense of trust in each other, even with their darkest secrets.

Back in Japan, Ashiyaan refurnished their faculty apartment. She bought new wrought iron furniture, had the walls painted in cool blue oil paint, hung new curtains, placed flower pots on window sills and purchased pretty paintings and other artistic items to decorate the house. The house always seemed to smell of cinnamon, mint and something floral and fresh. It was the essence of the peace Ashiyaan had brought into Kai's life. In general, life was good.

5 YEARS AGO

They were celebrating something that day. It had been almost five years since they had been married. Amidst congratulations and good wishes from his colleagues, Kai had resumed his job as the sports coach. Seeing how Kai applied his past experience to personally polish the school's Beyblading team, the authorities had made Kai the personal coach for the said team, giving him permission to train them for even championships. This was a privilege that had never ever before been given to the Beyblading team. But well, they had never had a World Champion for a coach before. All this had led to a pay hike and a few luxuries that came with it. The luxury that was being celebrated was a brand new car. A sleek, smooth and beautiful black Toyota Camry finally graced the Hiwataris' garage. Ashiyaan hugged Kai as they sat in the plush seats of the luxury passenger car, for its very first drive. The engine roared to life like a tigress. The elegance, even in her sound was unmistakable. As much as it sounded mad, Kai told himself that he was lucky to have so many beautiful and proud women in his life; Ashiyaan, Dranzer and now Camry.

The drive was smooth and serene. They drove aimlessly, past the mountains overlooking the fields on the outskirts of the town. Lush greenery made the ambience even more pleasant than it already was. Mother Nature seemed to be celebrating with the happy couple.

A few hours later, they returned. Ashiyaan went straight to the kitchen to prepare the evening meal. Considering it was a special day, she cooked Kai's favorite dishes; Roast lamb with warm, flaky and spicy bread.

The day had gone by well and Ashiyaan felt it to be the right time to break the news to her husband.

They sat at the dinner table. A bottle of red one appeared from under the table. Kai smiled at his wife.

"I think we ought to celebrate properly"

She smiled back in agreement and then smiled some more as she shook her head.

"I don't think I can take alcohol for a while yet. It's not good for someone"

Kai looked puzzled. Amazed at his ignorance, she smiled her usual radiant smile and pointed to her belly.

"What do you think ?... um, daddy ?"

The puzzled look turned into first amazement, then joy and then into fear. Although the transition had been quick, Ashiyaan caught all of them. He gently held her and she asked him.

"I understand the joy baby, but why do you look pained ?" she asked her husband.

"Ashi, I am so glad that I could jump with joy right now. But what if something goes wrong, what if ….."

"Shhhh…." She cut him off mid-sentence.

"Kai, you need to understand that after years of so many things going wrong, they have to start going right. It's just the law of nature. Life deals us all kind of cards. And I know that you were dealt a rather rough bunch to begin with. But does that mean, there is no way to win. Of course there is. And life loves us. Look at all the happiness that is coming our way. ", She smiled her dazzling smile and hugged him close.

Kai felt a lot better but he could feel the fear lurking in his stomach. Everything didn't seem so okay.

Ashiyaan pulled him closer and kissed him deeply. She had over the years seen her husband's eyes become brighter. The shadows had gone away. The nightmares she used to calm in the early days of marriage were fewer now. And he had become much more accepting of the world and its people.

Kai looked at her beautiful face and asked her , "How many months ? "

"Just 1. I got myself examined the day I suspected it. Maybe, because I wished for this so much", she answered.

Kai smiled at her and hugged her again, scared to let go of her. The joy was too abundant to be true, and he didn't think he could wish for anything more than this. He was wrong however, there was a bit more to come his way.

The next morning, he woke up earlier than Ashiyaan. It was just before daybreak. He had dedcided to take up the routine tasks upon himself, because he wanted Ashiyaan to rest as much as she could. He prepared an elaborate breakfast of kippers, toast and sausages, along with frothy milkshake. Ashiyaan's nutrition too was a prime priority now. Not that it hadn't been so before. It was just more so now.

He tiptoed to the bedroom with the breakfast tray balanced perfectly in capable hands. Placing it gently on a side table, he leaned forward to kiss her awake like in The Sleeping Beauty. A smile eased onto her face as she woke up, seeing her husband's tender gaze as the first thing. Kai helped her up and gave her a cup of tea from the tray. He wrapped his fingers around hers, to steadily guide the cup of the steaming liquid to her mouth. Ashiyaan felt rather special. If this was what motherhood felt like, she thought she could easily get used to it.

Just then, the phone rang. Kai gave her small smile and reached for the phone. His eyes widened as heard the news on the other end. Kai didn't speak a work during the entire 2 minute call, and his face betrayed no emotion. Ashiyaan was getting anxious and she just couldn't wait to know what the phone call was all about. She feared if it was a bad news. But Kai's present expression, one of wonder, told her it was something else. And his next words confirmed it that it was indeed joy that he was experiencing.

"Ashi, we are flying to Egypt next month. we have been granted the permission to participate in the world championships."

**So guys, this was the next chapter. I hope you enjoyed it . Please don't forget to review. It would be good for you too, if you did**


	9. Lull before the storm

**Thank you Korsakovia, Cat and Iviway, for your reviews. They are really encouraging. Others too, please tell me how you like the fic. I'd feel happy and also motivated to write even better.**

Chapter 9

Wishing her husband well, and with a tear filled good luck to the School's beyblading team, Ashiyaan smiled. Goki, Shuili, Ellen and Toshiro formed the brilliant team of Tiyashei High School; they were the favorites. Coach Hiwatari was also expecting a lot from them.

Ashiyaan was not yet visibly pregnant, but she was still supposed to take no stress at all. Braving a small smile throughout, she wished them all good luck, with warmth. She hated being away from her husband but she knew this was important to him. Without much further ado, she got up and followed them to the school's gates, where a car was waiting to take them to the airport.

Kai had taken a very thorough and private leave of her, earlier that morning. The baby was no bigger than a fingernail yet, but Kai was impatient. And not just to see his child but also for Ashiyaan's…um…. Wifely favors.

She watched the bus leave, even as Kai continued to wave to her from the window. Blinking the tears away, she stepped back inside the school campus. Her mother was due to arrive in a week's time. She was sure she could easily manage till then. She proceeded to the washroom to take a bath.

She scrubbed herself gently, letting the sweet smell of soap overpower her senses. The cool water felt soothing against her skin. Sighing in bliss, she lowered herself into the luxurious bath tub. After what felt like hours, she slowly got out and patted herself dry with a soft towel. For some reason, warmth and all too familiar moisture developed in the pit of her stomach going down to the tender and sensitive flesh between her legs. Every little thing was reminding her of Kai and his presence. She had not thought that she would miss him this much. But then again, she had never stayed away from him even for a day after marriage.

A couple of hours later, she went to the kitchen to get herself a plate of food. It felt odd to be making a full dinner for just one person. Wanting to avoid the hassle, she simply made herself a sandwich with cold cuts. Pouring herself a glass of chilled orange juice, she sat down at the table to eat her first ever lonely meal. It wasn't the first time that she was alone. But it most definitely was her first time being lonely.

Ashiyaan didn't know what else to do, so she decided to curl up with a book she had recently purchased. Like all cheap, paperback romances, it effectively took away her mind from everything that had been happening around her. The book was interesting but Ashiyaan's eyes were starting to hurt. Soon, she went to bed. Tucking her own blankets felt odd; but not in a bad way. It was just…odd.

The land of dreams was one of comfort, as her loved filled rosy dreams facilitated her much needed peaceful rest.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000

The flight was mostly uneventful. Kai and Goki had talked throughout about better ways to make the team's dynamics more synergetic, in order to avoid a pattern while using a well thought out strategy at the same time. The others had spent their time either sleeping or reading the magazines provided on the flight. The plane landed smoothly at Cairo International Airport.

Within a few minutes, the students were cleared to pass through. However, Kai was stopped when they saw records that connected him to Biovolt, a now defunct criminal organization, with rumors of it having joined other non-state actors. But then it was quickly clarified that Kai had been their victim as a juvenile, and not their accomplice. While it was no big deal as such, it did embarrass Kai to have his students find out this piece of shameful information about their coach.

Ellen, the small brunette, noted the turmoil evident on Kai's face. She was too young to understand his pain, but she could see through it plainly.

"It's okay Coach; they were just doing their job. They don't think you're a terrorist."

Kai smiled at the child's innocent reassurances. He hoped to god that she would retain it for as long as possible. The world out there was cruel. And he knew it. He hadn't ever believed that Biovolt was gone. And even if it had, there were people who had nothing to lose but everything to gain. And the reason why they had reached such a state was…well…Kai. Revenge was a sweet pain-killer. And Kai's enemies were insane enough to want it badly.

Kai shuddered at the thought of all that he could lose now. He prayed silently to whichever God was listening, for Ashiyaan's safety and his own deliverance from his past.


	10. Oh, the tangled web we weave

Thank you Korsakovia, for the review. I request the others to review too. It makes me feel good and inspires me to write even more. I'd be glad if I have a bit more reviews this time. Thank You.

Chapter 10

PRESENT DAY

' _The fire was too hot. He couldn't see anything. He tried to call out but his throat was badly burnt. Soon, he started coughing a wet, slick cough, which only meant one thing. He was dying. But not so soon. He wanted to warn that man there. It wasn't safe here and that he should turn back. But the words wouldn't form. He saw the man come closer. Horrified at what he saw, he fell down, in pain and in shock. He saw the bloodied, ghost like man crumble away into dust, before the blackness claimed him too.'_

"NOOOOOOOOO…"

She came rushing in, as she heard that terrible, soul piercing scream. Bending over the sweaty but now awake form of her husband, Mariah asked him gently, "Baby, are you okay….shhh….it was only a nightmare. Relax now. Calm down. "

Rei sat up shakily. His hands were still trembling. That dream had been so real. He remembered who the strange, bloodied man was.

"Mariah, I saw Kai. He died. He died right before my eyes and I couldn't do anything…..I couldn't …" Rei wept, quite oblivious again to his wife's presence.

She sat down and hugged him close, rubbing slow, soothing circles on his back. She knew the nightmare was just a manifestation of Rei's fears. But she also knew that right now wasn't a good moment to do anything but simply calm him down.

Rei sobbed for a while before he relaxed slightly. A couple of minutes, he heaved himself away from Mariah's bosom.

Wiping his eyes, he said, " Darling, I am so sorry. I know I have never gone to pieces like this. But I hope you understand why this is happening to me. I know this nightmare was largely due to my worry over our worst fears regarding Kai. But more than that, I can't deny that it is eating me up. What if Kai is alive and needs our help. And if he isn't ….well, I cannot bear that thought. I…. "

"Shhhh….It's okay Rei. I understand completely. And your fears are not unfounded. It worries me too. And I know it's no point saying that we needn't worry. But trust me on this baby, that worrying really won't help us. It's okay love. Calm down. Rest some. "

She slipped into the bed beside him and held him. The warmth felt good to them. What they hadn't realized was that they had needed each other to deal with the tumultuous emotions.

Mariah felt better. But she could not fall asleep. Her mind kept drifting to the fears Rei had voiced. She strained hard to think about what she remembered of the cold Blade Breaker.

_(Flashback)_

_The slate haired teen was as usual sitting alone. He did not even join in the celebrations. Maybe, he had known the taste of such victory before. But what stopped him from keeping the moment for the sake of his team, who had for the very first time won the World Championships. And for God's sake, these were the World Championships, akin to the Wimbledon for Tennis or the FIFA World Cup for Soccer. It was certainly something to celebrate. But the quiet teen stayed in the shadows. All the teams that had lost to the Blade Breakers in the various regional tournaments had come to celebrate this victory. Everyone felt more than just a little odd that the so-called Captain of the Champion team had decided to be extra-rude that night._

_Gary cruelly remarked, "That git ! Thinks he is so high and mighty"_

_Miguel, Enrique, Johnny laughed…and Robert sniggered._

_Lee kept passing snide comments to Rei, " Has he forgotten to take his medicines or something Rei. You are his roomie. I'm sure you know "_

_Rei just gave Lee a cold, formal smile at this. And Lee backed off. _

_(Flashback end)_

Mariah had seen Kai at many tournaments. But come to think of it, she had almost never spoken to him. And if she remembered correctly, she had hardly ever heard him say anything other than commands during a match or tips to his team during training or a competition.

However, she knew Kai wasn't emotionless. She also knew that he was incredibly strong. The last time she had seen him, had been after his match with Brooklyn, the one that had nearly killed him.

It was in that match, that she saw his raw pain, his magnificence, his resilience, his strength, his passion, his rage, his humility, his pride and even his humanity.

Up till now, she hadn't ever wondered about 'who' Kai was. And now that she did, her heart broke, not because she had realized who he was, but because she never ever would. In her heart, she knew Kai was gone. She didn't know if he was dead. All she knew was that Rei wouldn't find him. A part of her slyly, silently hoped so. She didn't think she could give her son up now.

Nakagou was HER son….And nobody would take him away.


End file.
